sonicpokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Time Eater
The Time Eater (タイム・イーター, Taimu Ītā) is one of the main antagonists and of Generations Saga. Initially a creature drifting through space, gifted with the power to "erase time and space", it was discovered by Dr. Eggman, who decided to use it to conquer the world by using it to alter history and fix his past failures with the help of his past self. Apperance :Voice actor: Not Known (English), Not Known (Japanese) Gallery File:Time_Eater_Full_Appearance.png|The perfected Time Eater in the Center of Time. Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Eggman Empire **Doctor Eggman **Decoe **Bocoe **Bokkun **Metal Sonic **Jessie **James **Meowth *Eggman Nega Family *Déjà Vu Stone (creation) Neutral Rivals Enemies *Sonic the Hedgehog *Thomas Jones *Tails the Fox *Knuckles the Echidna *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Amy the Hedgehog *Silver the Hedgehog *Chaotix Detective Agency **Vector the Crocodile **Charmy the Bee **Mighty the Armadillo *Sonic (Nexus Prime) *Tails (Nexus Prime) *Knuckles (Nexus Prime) *Amy (Nexus Prime) *Cream (Nexus Prime) *Big (Nexus Prime) *Rouge (Nexus Prime) *Shadow (Nexus Prime) *Vector (Nexus Prime) *Espio (Nexus Prime) *Charmy (Nexus) *Ash Ketchum *Christopher Thorndyke *Misty *Brock *Tracey Sketchit Abilities and Powers The Time Eater possesses a vast mastery and control over the manipulation of time and space itself. Its time-space manipulation was in fact so advanced that it was able to interfere with alternate timelines such as Crisis City, which is supposed to be removed from the original timeline. Its primary and only known power in its original form, is its ability to erase time and space, which allows the Time Eater to erase events and places from history, as if they never existed. It is unknown what other powers the Time Eater had in its original form. After being modified by Modern and Classic Dr. Eggman and Eggman Nega, the Time Eater proved itself to be quite powerful in battle, being able to take on three super transformed characters at once. In its modified form, the Time Eater also displayed several other skills related to its time-space manipulation. The most prominent of these skills was its ability to create "time holes", spacial rifts that allows the Time Eater and others to travel through time and space to different locations throughout the timeline, both past and future and going as far as to other planets such as Planet Wisp. By building up time energy, the Time Eater can form a seal that resembles the interior of a watch, which temporarily slows down the flow of time while leaving itself unaffected. It can also form clock-shaped shields that can block even a Super Sonic Boost. It can also move freely between dimensions as seen in its final battle with Modern, Classic, and Nexus Prime Super Sonic. The Time Eater's ability to travel through time serves as a double-edged sword, however. When moving through time, the Time Eater literally tears space apart by removing places from their position in their timeline, drains them of color and life and sends them to the White Space, a strange world without time. Living creatures which are put into this state experience it as, as Tails describes it, "floating without a body in a black limbo". This process effectively damages the world, and could bring the end of the world and, possibly destroy the very fabric of reality. As seen in the final battle, the Time Eater can form yellow homing shots in its hands and fire several rows of shots that can track the opponent. It can also perform a move called the "Warping Arm Attack" where it separates up to two of its arms from its body and sends them through time holes to attack the foe. This does not only mean the Time Eater can bring its arms into the close vicinity of the opponent, but it can also select a specific point in the future for it to appear, making this move impossible for the opponent to predict. The Time Eater is also capable of energy projection, allowing it to fire small purple orbs that can immobilize the opponent, form a large, vortex-like laser, manipulate objects or fire up to three small green lasers. Its arguably most powerful attack is where it summons a giant fireball in the background and fires it at the opponent. This attack is so powerful that it requires the power of three Super Sonics to repel it. Besides supernatural powers and weapons, the Time Eater also possesses immense amounts of physical strength. Even in its incomplete form, it was able to easily knock Sonic into unconsciousness with a single swing of its arm. After being completed, the Time Eater was able to effortlessly repel Classic, Modern, and Nexus Prime Sonic's attacks and knock them out with brute force alone (Eggman even admitted he was holding back the Time Eater's strength) and during the final battle it proved it was able to briefly knock back and immobilize both Classic, Modern, and Nexus Prime Super Sonic when catching them in its grip. It is as well capable of flight, and can move quite fast, even when compared to super transformed character, but is ultimately not as fast as Super Sonic. Weaknesses History Past Though the Time Eater's origins remain a mystery as to what it is or where it came from, the original and primordial form of the Time Eater was a supernatural creature/force drifting through the vast regions of space in Sonic Pokemon's universe. At some point, after his last defeat by Sonic the Hedgehog, Dr. Eggman discovered the Déjà Vu Stone and this form of the Time Eater, while he, Jack, Decoe, Bocoe, Bokkun, Cubot, Orbot, Jessie, James, and Meowth were floating through space. After examining it, Eggman discovered that both the Time Eater and the Déjà Vu Stone had the abilities of time and space itself: one too travel time and space and back again (Déjà Vu Stone), the other to erase time and space (Time Eater). He then came up with the idea of utilizing the Time Eater's powers to prevent his previous defeats by the hands of Sonic, by altering and possibly erasing Sonic's history so that he would be victorious in the present. Through unknown means, Dr. Eggman managed to provide the Time Eater with robot-like parts to make it stronger and which he could control. He was unable to complete the process, however, and he needed help from someone as smart as himself to finish the Time Eater. Still, even with the Time Eater incomplete, Dr. Eggman was able to travel through time and began interfering with history. Synopsis Category:Aliens Category:Robots Category:Genderless Category:Villains Category:Deceased